


Homophobia

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Yuuri meets Viktor’s family for the first time. Needless to say, it didn't go so well (the title’s sort of self-explanatory).





	

The car ride was silent. The radio was off, neither of them speaking. Even Makkachin who was sitting in the back seat knew better than to make a sound.

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor. His face was emotionless, but his body showed all signs of nervousness. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel, oftentimes letting out an inaudible sigh. Yuuri, too, felt that way, as well, but Viktor seemed more worried. And these were his parents. After several tense minutes, Yuuri took one of Viktor's hands and held it.

"What's wrong? Tell me," Yuuri said calmly.

Viktor sighed, squeezing Yuuri's hand, hoping to reassure him. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"But you're not."

Silence fell over them again. Viktor broke it, finally telling Yuuri before he asked again.

"My parents. They're... they're not the most accepting, as I've told you."

Yuuri nodded. "I'm aware. You've told me that they may not approve of us."

"I'm just worried."

"I know," Yuuri whispered. "I'll be here for you."

The car humming and others passing by filled the air. Occasionally Makkachin would roll, causing his metal collar to clang together. At some point, Viktor had departed from the main road and into a small looking neighborhood. After a few turns, the car came to a stop in front of a two-story house.

"We're here," Viktor announced, though he didn't sound happy. Yuuri gulped, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Well, uh, let's get our bags, shall we?"

Viktor nodded, stepping out of car. They opened the back door for their poodle, and grabbed their overnight bags since they would be staying the night. Once they had everything, they shut the trunk. Yuuri took a moment to observe the front yard.

The grass was covered in frost, which was a usual thing in St. Petersburg. There was a tree in front of the window without a single leaf on it. Beside the house, was a driveway leading into a garage. In the driveway was car, which Yuuri thought was odd. Why wouldn't they keep it in the garage?

Viktor noticed right as he was about to ask Yuuri what he was looking at. The Russian's eyes widened at the sight of the vehicle.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked, concerned it was something bad.

"It's my sister. Evelyn."

"Oh. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes. I suppose it is."

Yuuri had heard a few stories of Viktor's older sister. He'd eve seen a few pictures, though they were from when she was younger. None of them were recent for some reason.

They picked up their luggage, heading to the door with Makkachin following on their heels. Viktor knocked on the door, biting his lip. It had only been seven seconds before the door began to unlock and open. Upon hearing the noise, Viktor started to back away, like he was about to make a break for it. Yuuri held him back, sending him a reassuring glance.

The door opened. A young, beautiful girl stood there. She was about Yuuri's height with dark brown curls framing her face and bright blue eyes, similar to Viktor's but a little darker. She smiled at them, stepping aside to let them in. Once they set down their bags, she nearly tackled Viktor to the ground.

"It's been forever!"

Viktor laughed, prying the girl off him. "Nice to see you too, Evie. Now," he paused and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulder. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri, this is my sister Evelyn."

Evelyn held out a hand. Yuuri took it, shaking hands with her. Throughout the whole thing, she smiled. A genuine smile. Afterwards, Yuuri leaned over and whispered into Viktor's ear.

"Is she like your parents?" Yuuri asked in English just in case.

"No," Viktor responded, squeezing his hand. "Not at all."

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding. Viktor smiled, kissing his forehead. Sadly, it was a short one, both of them fearing what would happen if his parents walked in.

In another room, there was shout. Yuuri didn't quite catch it all since the person was speaking fast in Russian. Evelyn yelled back, something about Viktor and Yuuri's arrival. Evelyn beckoned for them to follow, informing them of dinner along the way.

"Mama's been working all day on knish. Hope you like it," she told them, the last part more directed toward Yuuri. "Oh, and forgive Papa. He's been drinking a lot."

Viktor sighed, a sad tone mixed in. "When's he not?"

"When you're not around!" a man's voice called out from the room they were passing. From it looked like, it was living room with a small couch, chair, TV, and an old radio. In the chair was an older man, early sixties most likely.

The man, who Yuuri assumed was Viktor's father, was tall. Taller than Viktor even. He had silver hair, like Viktor, though he couldn't tell if it was natural like his son's for old age. He was also too scared to ask. The man's eyes were brown, though they had a cold glare aim right at him the two males.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Papa," Viktor apologized. "I won't do it again."

"Offended me?" the man snorted. "You brought shame to this family eight years ago when you became a homosexual."

Yuuri shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. Viktor gently led him out of the room, not looking back. Yuuri did, watching as his father turned and picked up a glass, downing the remains. Yuuri gulped, moving closer to Viktor.

They entered the kitchen, only to be handed plates and silverware by a short woman with her hair pulled out of her face.

"Set the table," she commanded the three.

Yuuri hurried to take the plates before they dropped, Viktor took the forks and knives, and Evelyn rushed to get the glasses. She too seemed like she didn't want to anger the woman. They quickly set the table just as she came in with a steaming pile of food toppled onto a plate.

"Evelyn, get the potato salad and more wine for your father."

"Yes, Mama."

"Mama," Viktor interjected, grabbing his sister's arm before she could retrieve the alcohol. "Do you think Papa really needs more wine?"

"'Course not, but if we don't get it for him, he'll get it himself. I'm just trying to save him a trip."

Yuuri looked a Viktor who looked back at him. His eyes were full or worry and regret, and he sent Yuuri a silent message saying he was sorry. Yuuri looked away for a moment, then looked back, brushing his hand against Viktor's. He smiled lightly, but still didn't ease up at all.

"Dinner!" his mother shouted.

Viktor and Evelyn both sat down right away, Yuuri only seconds behind. Their mother excused herself from the room, coming back minutes later with her husband, whispering something to him about his manners. When they came back in, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Darya," the woman said to Yuuri. He put his hand out to shake, which she accepted after looking at it oddly. It was a quick shake, as if she was afraid of getting something on her. "And his is my husband Patya. Forgive his behavior; he and Viktor have... disagreements."

"Oh, it's alright," Yuuri said, a nervous sweet now forming on the back of his neck. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri. It's nice to meet you."

A blanket of awkward tension fell over them all. With a small glance Danya suggested they sit down and begin to eat. They all sat, ignoring something Patya had mumbled. Everyone ate their first helping of the meal before Evelyn chose to make a conversation

"So, when did you and Yuuri meet, Viktor?"

" Oh, um..." he casted a glance over to Yuuri, not knowing what to say. "We met in his hometown. You probably remember that better, right Yuuri? At the ice rink?"

Yuuri nodded, quickly catching on to the story. "Oh, yes. You saw me performing one of your old performances."

"That's right."

"Vitya," Danya said, glaring up at him from the food she was cutting. "Tell the truth."

Viktor laughed nervously. "But it's the truth, Mama."

"Tell the truth, boy!" Patya shouted, causing three children to flinch.

Yuuri immediately turned to Viktor who was looking at ground, nearly in tears. Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at him.

"Viktor, it's okay. They can't make you," he whispered, in English so the others wouldn't hear.

"Can we leave, Yuuri?" Viktor asked like a petrified child.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer? You haven't seen them in three years."

"No. I want to go home."

Yuuri nodded, helping Viktor up. The second they were on their feet, Patya's chair flew back and he spewed out insults at the two of them, ordering them to sit back down. Danya shouted at her husband, creating the argument to grow louder. Yuuri hurried to pull Viktor away from it, knowing how he felt when there were angry shouts. Evelyn followed after them, now getting yelled out.

"Take him out to the car," Evie told Yuuri. "I'll be out in a minute."

Yuuri nodded, hold Viktor as he led him out of the house. Once they were outside by their car, Yuuri didn't hesitate to comfort his lover. Viktor cried into his chest, unable to stop. After half an hour of waiting, Evelyn came out with three bags and Makkachin, shouting something at her father.

"Like you give a shit, you old drunk!"

She slammed the door, sprinting over to the car, throwing all the bags in trunk. She ripped the keys from Yuuri hand, urging him and her brother into the car. They both fell in, Makkachin hopping on top of them. Just as they were pulling out, Patya opened the door, cursing at them.

Evelyn stepped on the gas, speeding away from the house. She didn't speak for a few minutes. The only sound was Viktor's sobs and Makkachin's cry for attention, which he received from Evelyn.

"What's your address?" she asked, waiting for a response. Yuuri quickly recited it, still trying to calm his fiancé. "Vitya," Evelyn calm said, reaching for her brother's free hand. He flinched at the contact. "It's okay. Your safe."

"Thank you, Evie," he whispered.

"Don't thank me. Try to get some rest."

Viktor nodded, lying down on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri rested his against the window, running his fingers through Viktor's silver hair. Below him, he heard Viktor's breathing slow to a regulating pace, indicating he was asleep. Once Yuuri had confirmed it, he slimed down at the Russian, leading down to kiss him forehead and place his coat over him as a blanket.

Evelyn glanced back at their position, breathing out a sigh of relief. Her brother was safe and looked to be in good hands.

"How did you two actually meet?" she asked Yuuri. His ears perked up at the sudden breakage of the silence.

"Oh, uh, funny story really. I don't remember the night, but from the stories I've heard..." he blushed, still embarrassed from the information, "I was drunk and kind of 'seduced' Viktor you could say."

"How so?"

Yuuri spat out his words in a hush, wishing to get over the conversation as quickly as possible. "I was drunk, so I started dance competition with the other Yuri and then Chris brought out a stripping pole which we proceeded to dance on, and then finally I humped on Viktor and asked him to be my coach."

Evelyn burst out laughing, earning a small, nervous chuckle from Yuuri.

"Sorry, just sounds like a... a one of a kind meeting, I guess."

"I guess," Yuuri mumbled, looking at Viktor before asking, "What happened the night he came out?"

Evelyn sighed, sinking back in her seat. "I wasn't home, I wish I were though. Viktor told be it was an accident that our parents found out. His boyfriend at the time can't remember his name, anyway, came to drop him off at home. They were parked in the driveway and Viktor leaned over to kiss him good-bye. When his boyfriend drove off, Viktor came in and everything was okay will our mother brought the subject up in front of our father. He, like you saw, didn't like the idea and lost his mind. It scared the shit out of Viktor and he ran away. When I came home that night and found out what had happen, I was shocked at everything, but I still went out to find him. It took me a week, but I found him at Yakov's place."

"Oh... Viktor never told me."

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"But I'm his fiancé," Yuuri whispered to himself.

Evelyn grabbed his hand, giving him a squeeze of reassurance.

"Yuuri, I may not have heard much about you, and I haven't known you that long, but I can tell you've helped him. More than he thinks."

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He started to cry. Crying tears from the stress, tears for Viktor's pain and sadness, tears for what Evie had just said.

"What did Patya do that night? What did he do to Viktor?" Yuuri asked, wiping his eyes. Evelyn tensed; glanced through the rear view mirror, checking to make sure Viktor was asleep.

"When I got home," she whispered, like saying it louder would make it happen all over again, "I saw broken glass with blood. None of it was my father's; he didn't have a scratch on him."

"Viktor was hurt, wasn't he?" Yuuri asked, needing an answer. Evelyn nodded; confirming that's what had indeed been done.

Yuuri held a hand over his mouth, trying to block out the sob. With his other arm, he held Viktor closer, as if holding him closer would protect him from his horrible parents and any other person who wanted to harm them.

"What did your mother do?"

"Nothing. She didn't speak of it, but I could tell by her looks and body actions that she didn't like the idea of Viktor being gay."

"And what about you?"

Evie bite her lip. "I'll admit, I was against same sex relationships, but after Viktor came out everything changed. He's my brother... I can't just abandon him because he likes men."

"Thank you, Evelyn."

She nodded, acknowledging that she ad heard, but didn't say anything. The rest of the rise was silent. When they pulled up to Viktor's apartment building, Yuuri shook him awake and they all grabbed their bags. Makkachin followed behind, rubbing up against Viktor's legs. Once they were inside, the silver haired gave him all the attention he'd been begging for all day.

Evie threw her bag into the spare room while Yuuri did the same to his and Viktor's bags. He quickly unpacked all their belonging, making his way out to the living room. There, he found the two siblings on the couch eating leftovers and drinking vodka. Yuuri walked over, joining them.

"So, how about we call this family night?" Evelyn suggested, sipping her drink. "A night without our homophobic parents."

Viktor laughed, holding his glass. The other two did as well.

"A night without homophobic parents."

"Cheers," Evie and Yuuri said together, tipping their glassed back. Yuuri coughed after swallowing, earning a laugh from the two Russians and a bark from the dog.

"Oh, why was Papa yelling at you when you left?" Viktor asked, helping himself to another glass. Evelyn took it away, shaking a finger at him.

"With your alcohol tolerance, you're not allowed to have any more. As for why Papa was yelling at me, I told him I was gay."

"What!" both boys yelled.

"Are you?" Viktor asked.

Evie laughed, setting down her drink. "No, I just said it so he'd hate both of us."

"Evie!" Viktor scolded.

"What? You think I'm going to let my brother be hated alone? Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Who?" Viktor asked, anger but at the same time happy. Yuuri chuckled noticing his fiancé's expression.

"He's a nice friend of yours," she smirked, pulling up a picture of him. Both Viktor and Yuuri gasped. On the screen, Evie was kissing the check of their rink mate Georgi Popovich.

Immediately, Yuuri asked her every question imaginable. Meanwhile, Viktor was furiously typing away on his phone, no doubt texting his rink mate. Yuuri glanced over to see him threatening him if he dared to hurt his sister. The Japanese man chuckled, seeing that the dark haired Russian unlocking her phone.

She looked up at Viktor, glaring at him, tackling him off the couch. Just watching the two fight reminded himself of him and his sister.

The rest of the night was full of embarrassing stories from their childhood. Both siblings were trying to embarrass the other one more. Later that night, Viktor excused himself to use the bathroom. While he was gone for that one minute, Evie whipped out a photo album.

"Each baby picture is 300 ruble."

Yuuri smiled, getting to his feet. "Let me get my wallet."


End file.
